One the RoaD: Saving one's life
by Twili Z
Summary: When a girl is in risk of getting bite by a snake. Will you sit there and watch? Or will you do something about it?


"On the RoaD: Saving one's life"

By: ZurikoTheGrimReaper

Disclaimer: Once again, this really happened, if you don't like my stories, tough.

Eve get that feeling that once in awhile, an opportunity will come up to save another, but usually you'll get hurt in the process?

However, you ever ask yourself this; will it be me or her?

That opportunity presented itself to me about two years ago, at 4-H camp that is located at Holiday Lake. It's smack dab in the center of Virginia.

My best friend, Sarah Perdue, came along with me to 4-H camp to learn how to shoot a bow ans arrow, and among other things. Funny enough, I already knew how to shoot a bow, but just to indulge her, I took the same course.

Yet, on one particular afternoon that was as hot as any other summer's day, Sarah and I were coming back from our four hour long practice of archery and needed a much needed break from camp. So, Sarah grabbed my arm and said she see wanted to go see the VA snakes at the Wetland center before we headed to lunch.

Now, as most of ya'll **DO NOT** know is that I absolutely **LOVE** snakes. I mean, **Nothing** in this world can make me hate those beautiful beast of nature. And when I mean nothing, I mean _**NOTHING.**_

As an added bonus to my snake-loving problem, there was a herpetologist (someone who studies reptiles and Amphibians) who owned the wetland center. He had over 20 different snakes from VA; especially one in particular that caught my eye. The infamous Albino Eastern King Snake, nature's beauty in white and yellow.

As Sarah and I entered the Wetland center (staring at all the dead things with disgust), we were greeted by the Herpetologist's assistant, Ivory, who then showed us where the snakes were being held. Afterward, when she finished showing us the snakes, she annouced that she had somethings to do, she left us to go into the other room, all the while humming a tune.

As we watch her leave, we wondered why she left us with them. However, it didn't really matter **that **much. I mean, what could she do? Tell us to be gentle with them? HAH!

As I turn in time to see one of the snakes staring at me, looking through me like I was glass.

Oh god, you should have seen the look of my face.

My eyes seem to gleam at the snake, all of them. Soaking in all their beauty and nature.

Ahhhh…Just love it.

Sarah, who shook her head at me in concern, made her first move to hold one of the snakes, and guess what she picked? Why, The Eastern Albino King snake, of course! The rarest of all diamonds!!

As she was held him, I shrugged off my stare with the snakes and decided to picked up two Eastern Hognose snakes (known to play dead when threaten by a predator).

Funny thing, really, cause as I held the two, I noticed something really strange on Sarah's head.

Sarah couldn't see it as she was holding to the snake's belly, but it's head went around her cranium and stopped in the center of it, staring at the back of her skull.

Puzzled by this, I continued to watch the diamond-looking snake, seeing if he was up to something.

Then, as moments flew by like the wind, I notice that that opportune moment to save my friend from harm was here.

I stared in shock. My God, that diamond-snake was going to try bite off her head! HER **HEAD**!

I had to think fast, if not, Sarah might not be around here long; or, at least in the nurse's office for awhile.

Placing the two Hognose snakes back in their cages, I grasped the Eastern King snake, yanking it out of her clutches, and into mine.

Now, as all Herpetologist know (and I did too), is that the Eastern King Snake's diet consists of lizards, snails, and other snakes. **OTHER SNAKES**. Like for instant, they eat **hognose** snakes, and gaters. And if you think really hard, what was I just holding?

Before I could place it into its cage where it belonged, it sink its teeth into my forearm, thinking I was a hognose snake. I yelp in astonishment. Not out of pain surprisingly, but never really saw it coming.

Sarah turned around to only see what the snake had done. Standing there in shock and horror, she screamed for the assistant, Ivory. She came rushing into the room and asked what was wrong. Sarah, to shock to speak, pointed at me on the floor, holding up my bitten arm.

Ivory, who seemed overcome with superiority, took control of the situation, and my free arm, leading me into the other room. There, we tried EVERYTHING to get the dame snake off my arm! We tried drowning it, placing it in hot water, running cold water over it, prying it off…**NOTHING**! Nothing was working!

Giving it one last chance, Ivory tried the drowning thing again. Think that one more go at it might work.

As time when by, and my arm was going numb; I notice the snake was loosing it's grip on my forearm. Overcame with happiness (thinking that the snake was finally giving up), I took my arm out of the water…a little too soon.

Before I knew it, my beautiful diamond-snake bite into me again, but in a different spot on my arm. And DAME!! Now THAT **DID **hurt!

I groan in agony as I held my arm, noticing a trail of fresh blood going down my limb.

Sarah stared in horror at my arm, not ever saying a word. She was obviously to shocked or to disgusted by what she was seeing. Whichever, as fate would have it, I was stuck here, in pain, with a crazied-snake attached to my arm.

At last, after 40 minutes of trying to force the snake off my arm, it finally came off. Ivory grabbed the snake before it could do anything else and placed it in its cage, shutting the lid tightly.

She turned toward us and stared at me. I noticed her eyes moving down to my lower arm, watching all the blood that the snake released went down onto the floor.

She then looked back up to me, in my eyes. Almost with pity, she tells me and Sarah to go see the nurse to have my arm fixed up. We stared at her and ask if we can hold the snakes another time, like, next year of so.

She looked at me, then my arm, and back at me. She told us in a nicest way that we could hold them whenever we wanted, but never again the Albino Eastern King Snake.

Too bad though, I like that Diamond-snake, even if he was set to kill me and Sarah.

As we started to walk to the nurse's office, Sarah announced that she was too frighten to do anything to help me, and was sorry she didn't get to. I laughed at her and said, "Don't worry about it" And patted her shoulder. She looked…ummm…down at me and laughed (cause she's taller that me)

Sadly though, she never came back to 4-H camp again after that year.

Too bad.

But, As for me, well…My love of snakes have grown a lot since then. Every year, I go out to the river an go hunting for cottonmouths, and brown water snakes. However, as I go on to capture snakes from the river, my mind has never forgot the Diamond-snake I once met.

And how MUCH FUCKING **PAIN** IT CAUSED _ME_!!!!!

The End


End file.
